A Death in the Family
by excepttheeyes
Summary: A black haired twenty one year old wizard finds another black haired one. A decade later, he finds them dead. Sirius Black on the 31st of October, 1981 - Canon-compliant. One-shot, unless you want it from Remus's Pov.


A/N: The night if 31st October, 1981 from Sirius Black's Pov.

Really hope you like it.

Disclaimer: If I was JKR, Remus wouldn't have died.

 _A Death in Family_

 _It couldn't be._

As he reared the motorbike in midair, the twenty-one year old wizard focused on this thought. He stiffled his sob. He couldn't cry now, not yet. James was fine. He wasn't...

He couldn't be... _dead._

Because a world where James Potter wasn't with Sirius Black didn't exist. Because there wasn't a Sirius Black without a James Potter by his side. Because a Potter had been more of a brother, a family, to him than any other Black. Because he was James.

It just wasn't possible, at least that was how he saw it.

Heart throbbing, Sirius leapt off the bike almost before it had landed. It skid and the engine groaned, not used to such careless treatment but, for once, Sirius didn't care. He had already crossed the little gate and reached the garden when something made him stop.

The door was ajar.

It was a tiny detail. Very insignificant, really, except that it felt like a step closer to the truth that Sirius had been avoiding. His breathing grew heavy and he clutched the middle of his chest.

But it couldn't be. He had already decided that.

There could be any number of explanations as to why he was standing before a wrecked house with an open door. He was probably the reason behind quite a few of them. Never mind the fact that Lily never kept a door open at night. Never mind that he could already see the silhouette of a man on the floor.

He reached out towards the door knob and the sleeves of his robes swung forward. It was one with ornate little flames etched into the hemming. Funny he should be wearing it that day. James had given it to him.

The door swung open on contract with a low creak, which, in the stillness of the night somehow managed to sound even softer. He took a hesitant step forward, towards the black messy haired boy.

James.

It was as though the world has collapsed, at least, his world had. Sirius stumbled and then dropped to the floor, straight down, as though his legs gave way. He sat staring at the pale face, the lifeless body of his best mate, unable to move, unable to do anything but sit there. He hunched over, a grieving, sobbing mess. The wand slipped from his hand and rolled across the floor, but he didn't notice. His breathing grew louder, almost as though he was gasping for air.

It was, once again, a tiny detail that made him move.

His glasses were broken.

Sirius swallowed and crawled over to him, not sure if he'd be able to stand, and gently pulled them off his face. A quick spell and he put them back on, as though unable to stand the thought of James without his glasses. James.

James Potter, the black messy haired boy with the Black, the Lupin and the Pettigrew. James and Lily Potter, th-

Lily.

Sirius got up to his feet, using the wall as a support and ran over to the stairs. The hope that had disappeared when he had found James began to rise up again.

 _Lily_.

 _And Harry_.

He took the stairs two at a time, his heart pounding, hoping with everything inside him to not find any more carnage upstairs. It was already more than he could take. He swept his hands over his face distractedly, wiping away his tears.

The house was quiet, silent and his footsteps echoed as he walked across the hallway.

The door to Lily's bedroom was shut, but the nursery was open. Sirius crept forward. He stepped into the room.

It was a moment before the truth hit him. A small moment where he had almost convinced himself that Lily was fine, that Harry was alive.

But then that moment was gone, and he stared at the face of Lily Potter, her dark red hair framing her dead face. Sirius sniffled, but did not move. He didn't know if he would be able to cover the short distance to her body. The world was spinning, and his grip on reality seemed to be slipping.

He could see another body on the floor, next to Lily's and he knew who it belonged to, even though he didn't know how that was possible. It didn't matter to him that Voldemort was gone, because his best friends were gone too. They were dead and they weren't coming back. Lily. And baby Harry. The rage he felt was almost at par with the grief. He stood up straighter and drew his wand, his mind set on the task.

That rat. He would finish him. Panting with rage and grief Sirius turned around. But before he could leave, a small voice called out:

"Pafoot."

Harry?

Sirius whipped around, stumbling over his own feet to get to him. "Harry."

The baby, barely taller that the cot stood up, his tiny hands beckoning towards the older boy. Sirius scooped him up, cradling him and hugging him. "Harry."

The wild rage that had taken over him was clouded by the love for this little boy. His Harry, his godson. Nothing mattered now that he was safe.

He took the boy and left the room, going down the stairs. He would take Harry away. He would protect him like he couldn't protect James and Lily. He would give his life before he let anything happen to Harry. He was in such a hurry to leave that he didn't notice the huge figure of Hagrid standing before him, and bumped into the giant.

Hagrid looked up at him. "He survived, " he said in shock. "Dumbledore told me, but I didn't believe him."

Sirius nodded. "What are you doing here, Hagrid?"

"Old Dumbledore sent me, see. To take Harry."

Sirius's eyes widened and almost instinctually, he held Harry closer to himself. "What do you mean take Harry?"

"Well, he's gonna have to go the muggles, ain't he? Dumbledore's ord-"

"No." A sense of panic took over Sirius and he began panting. "No, give Harry to me. I'm his godfather," he choked on the words. "I'll... I'll take care of him."

"Dumbledore's orders, Black. Gotta take him. Give him hear."

The rage returned, as did the grief. He couldn't raise Harry. How could he? He couldn't even keep him safe. It was his fault that James and Lily were... that they were dead. He didn't deserve another chance. What if he lost Harry this time? No. Dumbledore was right, he couldn't keep Harry. He'd have to give him away.

Sirius looked at Hagrid and then at Harry. A small smile crept onto his face. "Be safe, Harry. Make Prongs proud." And then, Sirius Black handed him over to Hagrid.

The giant took the baby gently in his arms and turned back around. Sirius followed him, feeling numb. A thought occurred to him.

"Hagrid wait!"

Sirius hurried over across the street and picked up his motorbike. "Take this." It was painful to even look at it.

Hagrid frowned. "Yer bike? What would I need them for? "

"Just take it. It'll be quicker. And-" he bent down to open the small hatch Lily had added, and pulled out a blanket from it. He wrapped it snugly around Harry and kissed the top of his forehead, where James usually did. A scar adorned it but the baby giggled. "Keep him safe, Hagrid. "

He didn't wait to see if he nodded. He didn't wait for them to leave. Instead, he twisted in midair and apparated, finishing a mission of his own .

A/N: This is my first story. Please review, guys, it'd mean a lot. Also, should I write something from Remus's pov?

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
